


Thank you for letting me in

by CullensGirl82



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CullensGirl82/pseuds/CullensGirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arashalla can't sleep. On her way to the training ground to work off some energy, she discovers Cullen in a rather compromising position and discovers the one secret he's held in his heart since the Blight  ten years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught in the act

Arashalla groaned as she sat up. She couldn’t fall asleep and it was starting to piss her off. Between the glowing of her hand from the Mark, and her thoughts not slowing down, she could tell this was going to be a long night. Sighing, she put her clothes back on and walked outside to the courtyard of the Haven Chantry. She walked around the quiet grounds towards where the training area for new recruits had been set up and unsheathed her daggers. Before she could approach one of the training dummies she heard a sound coming from one of the tents. 

‘Creators help me.’ She thought to herself with a sigh as cautiously approached the tent. Kneeling silently in the snow, she peeked into the opening of the tent. What she saw made her jaw drop. Commander Cullen was laying naked on his bedroll with his penis in his hand. She watched as he stroked himself. His hand slowly sliding up and down his hard member as he moaned a name. Arashalla couldn’t make out what it was but it sure as hell sounded a lot like her name. She felt herself get hot as she continued to watch him. Her hand slid silently into her trousers as she started to slowly slid her finger over her swollen nub. She bit her lip to keep from moaning as she continued to watch him.

“Oh Ara. I want you even though I know I can‘t have you.” Cullen moaned as he squeezed his member and slid his thumb over the swollen head. His hips bucking up in time with his strokes as he laid there, unaware he was being watched. 

“Oh Cullen.” Arashalla moaned a little too loudly as she felt herself getting closer to her release. She clamped her free hand over her mouth as she realized what she had said out loud. Her eyes widened as she saw him turn his head in her direction. A playful smile on his lips.

“Don’t stand out there in the cold. Come on in.” Cullen said as he stood up and made his way to the entrance of his tent, not bothering to put his armor back on, instead opting for a tunic and trousers, “There’s plenty of room.”

Arashalla blushed as she made her way into the tent, “Commander…I…I’m…”

Cullen cut her off with a kiss to her lips as his arms wrapped around her, “Don’t be sorry. I’m rather glad things happened this way. Although you‘re not the one I was thinking of.” 

Arashalla looked up at him as he ran his finger over the pattern of her tattoos, “You were thinking of someone else?”

“Yes. Back when I was stationed in the Circle of Magi here in Ferelden, there was a woman from Denerim by the name of Arabelle. We called her Ara for short. She was lovely. Long black hair which she kept up in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. She helped a blood mage escape and then was recruited into the Grey Wardens during the Blight.” Cullen said as he released her and turned around away from her, “She sacrificed herself to save us all.” 

Arashalla stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry. It must have been hard for you to lose her. Were you two close?”

“No. Templars aren’t allowed to fraternize with mages. That way it doesn’t cloud our judgement if a mage turns into an abomination.” Cullen said as he looked over his shoulder at her, “Though out of all the women there, she was the most beautiful. I loved her from the instant I saw her. She had been there a few years before I was stationed there, she was the most talented apprentice I had ever seen. And the most kind.” 

“Why did she help a blood mage?” Arashalla asked as Cullen sat on his bedroll and motioned for her to join him, “Isn’t that dangerous?”

“I don’t think she knew Jowan was a blood mage at the time. She wanted to help him and an initiate he had fallen in love with escape. When confronted by the Senior Enchanter, he used blood magic to subdue us all and ran off after his lover denounced him. We finally caught up with him in Redcliffe after Arl Eamon was cured from whatever poison Jowan gave him. He was turned back over to the Circle and executed. If it wasn’t for Ara, the Circle would have fallen. It’s not something I really want to talk about right now.”

“I understand.” Arashalla replied as she looked at him. She took his hand and squeezed it, “I better let you get some rest. We have another long day ahead tomorrow.” 

Cullen pulled her onto his lap and smiled, “Stay for a little longer please. It’s been a while since I’ve been in the company of a beautiful woman.” 

“I’m not that beautiful. Besides I’m not even human.” Arashalla grinned as she wiped a tear that had escaped from Cullen’s eye with a finger. 

“It doesn’t matter. You are beautiful. I know you didn’t kill the Divine, and I will do everything in my power to protect you while you work to close the Breach.” Cullen said as he leaned down, “Stay with me tonight? Please.” 

Arashalla could tell from the look in his eyes he was lonely. She smiled softly as she put her head on his shoulder, “I will stay. Just for tonight though.”

“That’s all I will ask of you.” Cullen said as he laid them down, his thumb stroking her cheek gently as he leaned up and looked at her, “About earlier…when I kissed you…”

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like it.” Arashalla giggled as she looked up at him, “It was nice.”

“May I kiss you again?” He asked softly as he let his fingers trail to her neck and back up to her cheek.

“I guess it would be okay.” She whispered as she cupped his face in her hand.

Cullen smiled as he leaned down and gently kissed her lips. His lips brushing lightly over hers as he pulled her gently on top of him. He broke the kiss and smiled, “Let’s get some sleep.”

Arashalla nodded and started to move to his side when he stopped her. She looked down at him, “Are you okay?”

“I want to stay like this if that’s okay with you.” Cullen said as he pulled the blanket over them, “Better use of body heat.”

Arashalla laughed and shook her head, “Okay.”

Cullen kissed her again as they drifted off to sleep.


	2. This feels right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arashalla and Cullen finally give into the feelings they've had for each other since Arashalla arrived in Haven.

Arashalla woke later that night and felt Cullen pressed against her. His erection squarely against her ass as he slept. She turned her head just enough to get a look at his peaceful face and squirmed against him as she turned her head back and smiled. She kept moving against him and had to suppress the moan forming in the back of her throat when she felt his hand sliding up her leg to rest on her hip. She stilled her movements and waited to see what Cullen would do next.

Cullen had woken up from the feeling of her squirming against him and let her for a little bit before he moved his hand from the back of her calf to her hip. When she stilled, he gave a soft chuckle as he kissed the tip of her ear and let his tongue flick over the tip before slowly kissing down her neck. His hand traveled under her shirt and up to her breastband, squeezing the soft flesh of her breast before pulling her breastband free and taking her nipple between his fingers and rolling it.

Arashalla moaned and turned her head, capturing his lips with hers as she pressed her breast into his hand more. She shifted so she was on her back and nipped at Cullen's lower lip. She looked up at him and smiled before bringing him down for another kiss.

Cullen broke the kiss and began to kiss down her body as he undressed her, leaving no skin untouched as he kissed her neck, chest, stomach, arms and finally down to her core. He kissed all over her legs, spending time on her feet before kissing back up her slender legs to her center. He took in a deep breath and smelled her before licking her center causing her to moan. He took his time sucking on her sensitive flesh before taking her clit into his mouth and nibbling on it as a finger slid into her and stroked her walls.

"Commander..." She breathed out slowly as she squirmed against his touch.

"Cullen." He corrected her with a chuckle as he added a second finger into her and began to pump them in and out of her center.

"Cullen." She moaned as she arched her back, her hand sliding into his golden curls as she felt his hands pin her legs to the ground. 

"Asha." He whispered against her center before slowly standing up and removing his trousers and shirt.

He knelt down and crawled on top of her, taking her nipples into his mouth in turn and sucking on them before kissing her lips. He wrapped her legs around his waist and slowly began to push into her. He took his time entering her, sensing that this was her first time having sex. He moaned at how tight she was and looked down at her, pausing to give her time to adjust to him.

Arashalla gasped slightly as he entered her, a small amount of pain forming between her legs as her body got used to his size. She looked up at him and smiled when he had stopped moving, "Are you upset I was a virgin?"

"No..." Cullen said softly as he began to move again and kissed her lips, "I just don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me." Arashalla said softly.

Hearing her say that only made the fire in his eyes grow as he began to move hard and fast in and out of her. His hands gripped her hips tighter as he looked down at her and moved his hips faster and harder against her. He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Oh Cullen!" Arashalla gasped right before he kissed her. She placed her arms tighter around his neck and kissed him as he moved in and out of her. She felt her stomach tighten as well as her center.

Arashalla arched her back and screamed as she came around his cock, "Oh Cullen!"

"Asha." Cullen moaned as his cum spilled into her, he held her tight as she shook around him.

"My Cullen." Arashalla whispered against his lips as they both came down from their orgasms.

"My sweet Asha." Cullen whispered softly as he rolled off to the side and pulled her close.

"I think it's safe to get up." Arashalla said with a smile and a wink to show she was jokin

Cullen pulled her closer to him and shook his head with a chuckle, "Not yet. I'm not done cuddling."

Arashalla smiled and curled up against him, falling asleep again. Cullen kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.


End file.
